The invention relates to a control and supply system for electrical devices, comprising at least one voltage supply and control device above sea level, a subsea cable connecting voltage supply and control device with the electrical devices, and a control and actuating device which is associated essentially in situ with the electrical devices.
Such control and supply systems are used, for example, in the production of natural gas and oil. In this respect, the application may take place with terrestrial and maritime drilling wells.
With maritime wells one part of the control and supply system is arranged on a platform above the sea surface. This part is in particular a voltage supply and control device which is connected via a subsea cable to the control and actuating device below the sea surface or also on the sea bed. The control and actuating device is connected to various electrical devices, such as motors, electrical actuators and similar equipment via appropriate connecting lines.
With this type of control and supply system known from practice, AC voltage is transmitted through a subsea cable, whereby the amplitude and frequency of the AC voltage is already selected such that, for example, on the end of the cable associated with the electrical devices a suitable supply voltage for the devices is provided. For the direct control of each device a separate subsea cable can be provided for each device. The data transmission also occurs via separate subsea cables.
A disadvantage with this known control and supply system is that, for example, for a supply of an electrical device with 240 VAC and with an original voltage feed of 600 VAC for the transmission of the appropriate power to the electrical devices and, for example, a length of subsea cable of 30 or 50 km, a cross-sectional area of 100 to 200 mm2 is needed for the cable. In addition, data lines are required, so that a subsea cable with a substantial diameter arises.
In the above it has been assumed that 240 VAC is sufficient for the electrical devices. However, it has now been found that higher voltages are required, for example, in order to be able to actuate servomotors as electrical devices with higher power, for example, to close valves in the production of natural gas or oil in a maximum time period of one minute. With the application of such electrical devices supplied with a higher voltage the cross-sectional area of the subsea cable with the known control and supply system would increase still further.
In addition, it has been found in practice that on starting a servomotor as an electrical device and in particular for servomotors with a higher power, even with a slow starting process, a return signal occurs via the subsea cable to the voltage supply and control device indicating the starting process of the servomotor as a short circuit at the end of the cable. This leads to the switching off of a system automatically protected against short circuit. Furthermore, with the previously described control and supply system an output power efficiency for the overall system is only about 27%.
With another control and supply system known from practice, transmission of AC voltage also occurs through the subsea cable. However, with this system an AC voltage, for example, at 10,000 VAC is transmitted via the subsea cable and at the control and actuating device it is reduced, for example, by a transformer to the voltage values required by the electrical devices. In addition, a number of power capacitors must be used to smooth the voltage again after the reduction. In order to be able to reduce, where required, the conductor cross-sectional areas for the subsea cable with this other known system, a power factor correction is also implemented to obtain an adequate efficiency for the overall system. Further devices, which are very complex and expensive, are needed for this correction.
However, even with the complete expansion of the previously mentioned system, the efficiency normally is less than 70% and the cross-sectional areas for a conductor in the subsea cable amount to about 16 or 26 mm2 for a length of 30, or respectively 50 km.